<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Win-Loss Ratio by Alecto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282815">Win-Loss Ratio</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecto/pseuds/Alecto'>Alecto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tumblr ficlets [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boss/Employee Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:07:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecto/pseuds/Alecto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue prompt: “I let you win.”</p>
<p>They played a dangerous game.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tumblr ficlets [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/48708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Win-Loss Ratio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriksChampion/gifts">EriksChampion</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They played a dangerous game. </p>
<p>Dangerous in a different way from the magical duels that plagued their youth, but no less thrilling or reckless. Outside of official tournament matches, they traded plays through double-entendres, heated glances, and "accidental" touches. They navigated the game pieces of their bodies perilously close on a game board rife with the pitfalls of corporate politics and societal expectations. Always searching for a new way to one-up or score points against each other.</p>
<p>Jounouchi stacked his deck with the sort of strategies you'd expect from him: open challenges, bodily posturing, and uncomfortably frank admissions. Kaiba was sneaky, however. He leveraged his resources to create his own openings through weekly "one-on-ones," "performance reviews," and "promotional opportunities."</p>
<p>Sometimes, their bouts lasted days or even weeks as they waited to see who cracked first. But no matter the victor, the end results were almost always the same—whether it happened in the back of a limo, in Kaiba's decadent bed, or the KC training lab long after all the techs clocked out for the day—with Jounouchi usually flat on his back and stars dotting his vision.</p>
<p>Jounouchi knew he shouldn't. That what they did was beyond poor judgment.</p>
<p>Kaiba, or well, his company, was his sponsor. His employer. If it got out that Jounouchi was sleeping with the "boss," it would cast everything he'd worked so hard to achieve in the worst light. It could <em>ruin</em> his promising but fledging pro-duelist career.</p>
<p>But he couldn't resist.</p>
<p>Neither could Kaiba, it seemed, who had as much to lose when it came to his reputation, his business, and his "face." Then again, Kaiba never could resist the siren call of a game—any game where he could dominate his opponent. </p>
<p>Good thing Jounouchi didn't mind losing.</p>
<p>Oh, how Kaiba loved winning and gloating about it while he had Jounouchi pinned under him. Yet when he'd inscribe the final score into Jounouchi's skin in bruises and bite marks, Jounouchi was the one who swallowed back the confession, "I let you win."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>